


Pirates plunder

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fingering, One Shot, Pirate porn, Sexual, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassins creed Black Flag, smutty female reader insert one shot.</p>
<p>Late night drinking at The Old Avery brings out the worst in you, you never could hold your liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates plunder

It was late at The Old Avery, you'd enjoyed a busy and loud night of celebrations drinking rum and singing lewd shanties with your crewmates. 

The rum had flowed like water that night and you wore a deep seated glow and warmth from its effects, you never could handle your liquor as well as the others. You felt it had always given you a slight vulnerability which you weren't keen to show to the others on board, life was hard enough already being a female amongst a ship full of men.

You sat at a table in a quieter corner of The Avery's decking, across the large boarded wooden table sat some of your crew mates as well as Ben Hornigold and James Kidd. The evening had been pretty lively and animated so far but as the clock ticked round into the smaller hours, the casualties from the liquor's effects lay comatose all around.

You glanced into the bottom of your tumbler and circled what remained inside around 

"You needing more Rum lass?" Boomed Ben across the table, you lifted your hooded eyes across to where he sat, your cheeks seemingly glowing from your drinks effects already.

"No thank you Ben" You cocked a smile, lifting your hand "I've had my fill tonight already, I'm finishing up and heading back to The Jackdaw, my quarters are calling me"

"Headed back?" Came a voice from behind you, you glanced over your shoulder to see Edward approach. 

"Nonsense" he added as he pulled at the clothes of the crew man who'd been sat next to you, he'd been face down on the table pissed drunk for the last hour. 

Edward hauled his lifeless form backwards from the bench and dragged him setting him down to rest against the trunk of the large tree that grew close by. The pissed man grunted and snorted in response to his disturbance, scratching at his nose, he smacked his lips once more and settled back down into a deep sleep.

"You're not leaving yet lass" Edward said as he swung his leg over the bench next to you, he lowered himself down and sat facing you, his legs spread wide, one either side of the worn wooden bench you both sat on.

"You're not walking back to The Jackdaw at this hour on your own, there's many a dishonourable soul about at this time, I won't hear of it" Edward lifted forward his empty wooden tumbler across the table towards Ben 

"I'll see you get back safe" He smiled an almost churlish smile as Ben recharged his vessel from the leather carafe that had been placed in the middle of the table 

Once charged, Edward lifted it and drank deeply. His faced bathed in the nearby lanterns warmth as he knocked his drink back. You watched as he slowly lowered his cup and placed it gently down on the table next to you.

"Let me finish my drink first lass and I'll see you back" He said wiping the remnants of the liquor onto the back of his sleeve, his eyes glinted playfully in the nearby light. 

"Besides...... I haven't had chance to catch up with you yet tonight" He smiled, his heavily hooded eye line flicking down towards your cleavage

"Jaysus! You don't wear that dress nearly enough lass" Edward sneered quietly leaning closer towards you. You smiled warmly at his words.

"Just saying Kidd, doesn't the lass look like a proper lady tonight?" Edward called loudly across the table to Kidd who'd been chatting quietly with the crew mate sat next to him. 

"You what Kenway?" He replied looking over 

"Tha lass, looking grand in her dress tonight....don't you agree?" He said once again, his eyes not dropping from you.

Kidd glared curtly at Edward, annoyed he'd seemingly been interrupted for no reason. lifting his drink to his lips he refused to answer and turned once more continuing his conversation. 

Edward glanced momentarily across the table at his colleagues, observing them all deep in conversation once more, he leant forward next to your ear

"You know..... I could take you right here and now" whispered Edward quietly. His voice deep, his warm breath delicately skipping across your neck.

You span your head to see if there was anyone close by that could have heard Edwards words, no one had taken any notice whatsoever, they were all too busy laughing and singing in their own little groups. 

"Relax lass, most are so pissed they can't recall their own names" He smiled naughtily, he shifted his weight slightly towards you

"Come now, they'll not know.....i know you've thought about it, and I know it's a thought that excites you too lass, don't lie" Edward dropped his hand to your thigh and squeezed it firmly through your dress 

Maybe it was the down to the liquors effects that engulfed you by now, but you couldn't help but smile at Edwards wanton words. It was true, it had been something you'd fantasised about.... to be taken so publicly, to be so completely vulnerable and helpless. 

"Where?" You blushed, tipping your head towards Edward as his hand circled your thigh firmly through your skirts 

"Here......Now" he growled quietly in response, smirking a half cocked confident smile 

"Here!" You exclaimed loudly, turning your head quickly 

Edward laughed quietly at your immediate response as he lifted his drink once more to his lips and drank deeply from it, his other hand worked higher now, up your thigh towards your clothed mound. He curled his fingers slightly, his glancing touch teasing your now throbbing bud

"Shhhhhh" He whispered with a smug smile into his tumbler, he slowly lowered his drink and placed it down on the table top.

You looked at him, and smiled. It was true to say that being with Edward had always excited you, he released something primal, something naughty and wild inside of you that you had always suppressed before. You'd had lovers before but being with Edward was gut turningly exciting, your times together had always been spontaneous and heart poundingly arousing. He bought out a side of you that you knew was libidinous but it excited you and honesty?.....you couldn't get enough.....

Edward reached for your tumbler from in front of you and lifted it. 

"Drink up lass" He gestured it forward, his gaze not dropping from your face. you tentatively took the vessel from his worked hand and held it loosely in your fingers.

You'd been so caught up in the moment that you'd not noticed Edwards other hand had worked its way under your petticoats and now rubbed against the soft flesh of your thigh. His rough, calloused worked hand scraped gently at your skin as he moved, its roughness and emanating heat almost electrifying you as his touch moved slowly in a slow circular motion upwards.

Your breathing deepened in anticipation. 

Stopping momentarily at the very top of your thigh, you sensed a smile break across Edwards face as he watched for your response. He shifted his angle and dipped his fingers down into the fleshy part of your thigh just glancing your most intimate area, raising goosebumps as he gave it a firm squeeze.

Taking you a little by surprise you gasped quietly as you bought your drink to your lips. You dropped your other hand quickly and grasped at his large wrist through your clothes, your hand so slight in comparison it hardly made it round his muscled forearm.

"Come now" He whispered "I know you're not shy lass, you want this as much as me" He smiled a half cocked smile.

Your eyes flicked across the table to the others that were sat opposite you, thankfully they were all deep in conversation and unaware of Edwards intimate touch. You had to say it turned you on immensely and ignited the fire of excitement in your belly, here you were sat with Edward toying with your most intimate area and no one knew.....no one but you and him. 

You smiled widely into your tumbler as you began to drink from it and slowly released Edwards wrist. 

Allowing him better access you parted your legs slightly and inched towards the edge of your seat. As you shuffled slightly forward, Edwards fingers glanced your pussy which was now screaming for his attention.

"How it feel lass? Does it excite you? The thought of me taking full advantage of you.... right here? Right now?" His words tugged at you as you closed your eyes momentarily. You wanted to yell out, to release the pent up feeling you were suppressing but you couldn't. 

Glancing momentarily at Edward, he smirked as he watched you squirming under his touch, he glanced his fingers further forward until they just skimmed your now throbbing, soaked nub. He was enjoying his control over you, you were completely at his mercy and he knew this. This was what he liked, to control your undoing at his very touch and only when he decided it was time. 

Edward lifted his rum once more to his lips and drank deeply and slowly from his tumbler, overtly he acted no differently and to anyone looking on they'd have never guessed what the two of you were up to.

"You seem a little quiet tonight lass" Ben commented from across the table 

Your thoughts snapped immediately back and your stomach somersaulted in sheer panic as soon as you realised he was addressing you. 

You glanced quickly up and over to Ben 

"Sorry?" You uttered quietly, your voice a little shaken unsure if Ben knew how close you were to your unravelling, as soon as you uttered your reply Edward quickly forced his fingers between your wet folds. You straightened quickly taken a little by surprise and took a sharp breath inwards.

"Yes lass, you do seem a little preoccupied this evening.........something on your mind?" Edward asked collectedly

You swallowed and tried to gather your thoughts, Edwards fingers snaked slowly through your wet folds as you did so. You breathed a deep breath 

"Come now lass....... what's wrong?" Asked Edward smugly.

You cleared your throat slightly, your gaze falling over to Ben. 

"I'm just a little tired Ben.....thats all" You smiled as normally as you could muster. Edwards fingers worked slowly back and forth, rubbing against your now hard and engorged clit. You could feel your wetness beginning to spread to the insides of your thighs as his hand worked slightly deeper each time. 

"You're not working her too hard are you Kenway?" Asked Ben drunkly with a slight laugh 

"Aye Ben, you know me mate, crew work best under a captains firm hand" Edward smiled cockily 

"Ain't that so lass?" He asked turning his head towards you, he smirked widely enjoying watching your undoing in front of him

"A firm hand?" He uttered once more as he thrust his fingers further back and deeper still.

You whimpered a smile and gave a slight nod agreeing ..... you couldn't reply, nothing intelligible anyway. you just lifted your drink once more to your lips in an attempt to hide your ungainliness.

Ben turned and continued his conversation with his own crew mates close by. Once his attentions were no longer on you, you breathed a deep but quiet breath out fluttering your eyes closed momentarily 

"You Bastard!" You uttered quietly, Edward laughed in response and drank again, he seemed to be totally loving the whole dominance of it all. 

His fingers worked you further as his pace quickened slightly. you shook your head slowly. 

"You need to stop Edward" You muttered in a breathy voice, afraid you couldn't control yourself much longer. 

"I've not even started yet love" sneered Edward quietly

You wanted to moan, to scream at his onslaught, the dull ache now emanating from your pussy was beginning to drive you insane, you wanted to find a release but you simply couldn't. 

You leant into him and pleaded quietly with him to fuck you,. 

"Please, let's find somewhere Edward....away from here..... I just can't .....!!" Your breathing became deeper and slightly more laboured.

You couldn't let people know what you were doing. There was no denying this was possibly the most aroused you'd ever felt and you sensed that Edward knew and enjoyed that.

His fingers dipped again and again into your now dripping sex. You leant forward placing your elbows on the table in front you and adjusted your seat slightly forward even more still allowing Edward even easier access.

You lifted your cup to you lips to catch your quickened breaths and stop anyone from hearing. 

"Stop wriggling lass" Edward whispered into your ear. You were now completely lost in your own pleasure, there was absolutely no going back now from here. You had to feel your release and it had to be soon, this was driving you crazy.

Gone were the sounds of the crowds around you, the music and the singing. the only thing you were aware of was the now. You closed your eyes slightly dipping your head downwards, your breathing became deeper still. 

"Seriously.... Please don't stop now!" You begged quietly sensing your climax wasn't too far off.

Edward worked you harder, the humming around his fingers becoming stronger and stronger, he smiled enjoying watching your complete ruination.

His fingers circled your hardened clit and rubbed your sweet juices, toying with your now swollen entrance. You breathed deeper still as you felt a building emanating from his work, it built more and more spreading into the very pit of your stomach and knotted tightly, There was no denying it any longer, a couple more thrusts from Edward sent your climax rolling over you. Your release came quickly and intensely, made intenser still by not being able to vocalise it. 

Not knowing what to do you quickly placed your arms down onto the table and rested your head against them, you clenched your eyes firmly shut as your pussy pulsated intensely sending shockwaves throughout your now spent body.

With his free hand Edward quickly patted you sarcastically onto your back 

"Too much Rum lass?" He voiced loudly as the others looked over 

Ben laughed heartily 

"It happens to the best of us Lass" He wheezed looking at you still faced down 

You couldn't reply, you offered up a quiet moan into the table top as your orgasm tore through your body and eventually began to subside slightly 

"You need to get her back to The Jackdaw Kenway" Ben laughed loudly "she'll have a hangover for ten in the morning" 

Edward smiled in response, glancing down at you.

"Aye.....we'll get you back now lass eh" 

He waited until your orgasm had calmed around his fingers before he slowly removed them from your now screamingly sensitive clit and straightened your skirt slightly.

He picked his drink once more and knocked it right back, his Adam's apple dancing slowly as he swallowed the remainder of his liquor, He dropped his empty vessel down to the table with a loud bang and wiped the remnants from his lips onto the back of his cotton cuff. He glanced down to your still spent form in front of him and smiled proudly. 

He patted you on the back 

"Come now lass.... lets get you to bed" He smirked


End file.
